Nothing Real
by This Ruined Puzzle
Summary: Just a new idea I'm going on to....[Ch:5 & 6 is up] What if Squall is gone, and Rinoa is left it years after the game, and there is a new group in this world they're seeking Rinoa, but why?
1. Default Chapter

I'm waiting where are you...  
You said you would be here...  
Where are you...  
  
"Rinoa, wake up!"  
She opened her eyes, it was black as night, she looked over to her alarm  
clock: 3:43 AM  
"oh? Who?"  
no sound was made, she looked around her room, nothing was in there other  
than her dog.  
She petted him, and sighed, "I miss Squall so much, I'm starting to hear  
him."  
She got out of bed and went to the kitchen, she filled the kettle and  
placed it on a stove.  
She pulled out the hot cocoa mix, and sat down, she needed to put him out  
her mind, he's been gone for 4 years now.  
She pulled out the old worn letter, she had read millions of times.  
======================  
Rinoa,  
It's hard to explain, its complicated I'm sorry..  
It wasn't meant to happen like this, I mean it..  
I won't can't tell you ..  
She puts the letter down there, she put it back in the book she carried  
with her, it was journal or something of the sort.  
She was dieing on the inside from what happened.she just took a deep  
breathe, and looked outside her window,  
Timber had undergone many changes, especially since they've locked her up  
for being a sorceress, and had used her to go into power.  
She helped free Timber, but it turned into something far more... She was a  
puppet and couldn't do it..  
"Squall.."  
She called out once more hoping, just hoping that the voice .she didn't  
want it to be from her head....  
Dr. Kru told her, she had made many improvements, she didn't believe  
it..there wasn't any changes...  
She stood up and looked out her window, it looked dead, Timber had grown,  
but all lights were out due to curfew..  
The kettle whistled, she snapped out of it and got her cocoa, and headed  
back to her room, on the way, she saw slight bit of her reflection, she say  
how she had changed, from long dark hair, to GI Jane short hair. She had  
gained 50 lbs...she tore herself up over Squall..she began to slowly more  
and more, over the years  
Hate herself. 


	2. Unsure

Rinoa, woke up it was early morining she hadn't sleep much, she usually took 2-3 hour naps and went then woke up and mooped around. She had Isolated herself off from all people execpt Dr. Kru, he was Rinoa's support. Rinoa walked to her living room, she turned on the TV, and looked around and she decided to watch something anything to keep her mind off of Squall.   
  
When She turned on the TV, the news was on, it talked about how the Gardens were having a formal meeting, with All world leaders. Zell appeared on the screen, he had became a Garden Instructor, in Defenise, he was also Balamb's Gardens General. He wasn't headmaster that was/is Squalls he's more of a second in command. A Reporter was talking to Zell, "Mr. Dincht how is it, the eigth year aniveristy of the battle won against Ultmaica" Zell looked at her with a big smile, "Well It feels good, but I didn't do it alone, there are many people that Helped out, Squall..." He gave a little pause and then went back listing the names "Selphine, Ivrine, Quistis, and Rinoa"  
  
Rinoa turned it off, she hadn't talked to the old group, after she gave them the news of Squall dissapperance, She wanted all memories of Squall out of her life. He Cut up pictures, she cut off all connections with the outside world, and then someone, Rinoa never knew who, but she found comfort in Dr. Kru.  
  
Rinoa was startled, when there was a loud bang at her door. "Who is it?" She called out, no answer, just an even harder knock, "WHO IS IT!?" She demanded, "It's Me." The voice so familiar, it was Siefer. Rinoa was unsure of what it happened. Siefer, was Rinoa's first love, before she met Squall. But she was unsure if that emotion would ever be a part of her again.   
  
"Come on Rinoa, Let me in." The voice was strange, Rinoa didn't know if she could trust it, then the door came down. 


	3. Never Leave

Rinoa seemed to be in a bit of shock. She looked as Siefer coming in she handn't seen Siefer for a long while she thought he had moved on. Rinoa sitting on a chair and watched as Siefer walked up to her, "My dear Rinoa it's been sometime." Rinoa bit her bottom lip and looked at Siefer and wondered how he found her. Rinoa looked at Siefer in fear she was confused on as what to do, she could try to scream but who would come, she could run but why? She wouldn't be able to get to far, she was in essence trapped.  
  
"What no, hugs, hellos?" Siefer said with his same old cocky self, he wasn't one to just let something he wanted go without a good reason. "So, this is the place you've been?" He took a tour for himself, it was quite a small apartment, as he opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Is this the hardest liquid you have?" He said as he twisted off the cap, and headed off to the back area of the apartment. "So Rinoa, your knight left you years ago, and you've trapped yourself in this room, want to know why you're trapped in here, and not with you knight?" Siefer said without looking he just went looking around the apartment Rinoa quivered as he mentioned Squall, she just felt so lost. "So I figured it out, and I decided I had to come to you, so you'd be able to know." Rinoa gave him a questioning look, she hadn't really trusted Seifer much especailly after he was placed into the trance by Ultmaica. She wanted to say:'how' or 'what did you find out' but it was as if she had lost her voice.  
  
"So this is it" Siefer began "I thought about us, a year before the whole world was turned upside down, when we were.....well you know.....lovers." Siefer actually blushed as he said this. "And nothing would have changed you came after me when you saw me on the Television, but then I was put under a spell this spell where I wasn't even a person...I was a person who would do anything still, but the person was changed, I was changed...not by choice you must understand, I still loved you with in my heart, but it was clouded by something else spells, and worst...greed." Siefer tooka breath and looked around, "And then after years of being treated locked up and set free. I had much time to ponder on all this, and I came to this conclusion. You and me were just ment to be."  
  
Rinoa was taken back, it was true that she had been with Siefer, and she had loved him...once, but all those feelings were lost, and she had those feelings for Squall more so than she had ever had for Siefer. But when Squall left and she never had saw him for these last years, he heart was breaking into a million pieces everyday.   
  
"So I came here to become your knight, and I won't EVER leave you." 


	4. Looks can be decieving

Siefer was looking at Rinoa she had sure changed, she was a bit bigger, she had cut all her hair away. She was still the same old beautiful Rinoa she had once been, her eyes stood out above all. Siefer looked at her, she became scared. She looked at him and wasn't the same she had once looked at him it was different, she turned her head She walked over to a window, and looked out of the window. "But why..."  
  
Siefer thought he had made it perfectly clear he **LOVED** her, what more did she need? Was there anything that he could do that could show her **HE** **LOVED** **HER?** Siefer put his old cocky grin on, "Well I love you, isn't that enough?" Rinoa sighed, she didn't get it at one time should would have died to just hear those words from Siefer, from well anyone. But since Squall left as corney as this may sound the sun didn't seem to shine as bright. The flowers fragrance wasn't that sweet. It just seemed hopeless for him that's all. Rinoa forced on a fakey smile. But Siefer knew the truth too well to fall for it.  
  
"So you're still stuck on the hero, you just got up and left you, Rinoa I love you so when I say this I say this out of love." He sighed, and looked at Rinoa and he begain "If Squall loved you he-" Rinoa had a face of furry on her face  
  
"YOU SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW HIM HE LOVES ME HE DOES HE REALLY LOVES ME!" Rinoa said as she threw her fist around in the air. Siefer stepped back, he hadn't ever seen Rinoa with quite this much passion before. "I wasn't impl-" Rinoa shook her head, "JUST GO, JUST GO!" Siefer stood there, "GO!" Rinoa barked out at him. Siefer just walked out the broken doorway and left Rinoa to wallow in her tears.  
  
A few days later, Rinoa had fixxed the door, and even pondered of wondering outside of her home. To wonder the streets, it has been forever since she has been outside, it might do her some good. The mail came through again, she had received one letter, it was a letter from her Father. The man who she has had no connact with since she first decided to go into hiding from the world, he insisted she stay with him, but she refused. She just wanted to be alone, and she had been alone, for a long time, too long. She opened up the letter, which had a package within it. Rinoa opened it the letter read:  
  
_Looks can be decieving_  
  
Rinoa looked at the package within when it broke open gas spewed from it, and Rinoa realizing what happened tried to get to the phone, suddenly she couldn't open her eyes, she just felt dizzy and she was out of it. Rinoa had been gassed out.   
  
Rinoa woke and saw a familiar face that was hoovering over her seeming to be waiting for her to awake.   
  
_"Hello dear it's about time you awoke."_


	5. Fallen Moogle's

_The Fallen Moogle's  
_  
Rinoa struggled as she looked around, she was so confused, her eyes focused in it was.....it was...Ellone...ELLONE! Rinoa sat up fast, but it was too fast she barely caught he breathe from the shock of waking up. "How...where...where am I?" Ellone just smiled, "shh lay back down it'll be alright, I'll explain later, but you need some more sleep before then." Rinoa scratched her head, and laid back down. She went back to sleep, and just fussed in her sleep.  
  
Several Hours later  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes again, Ellone smiled she seemed to not have moved. Rinoa sat up, "Now I do demand to tell me what, what on earth happened!" Ellone was looking around. "You're being searched for, why we don't know, but it is know that a group of Rebels that call themselves: Fallen Moogles, meaning who knows, but they're looking for you, we sent Seifer to go after you to go and take care of you, but you wouldn't execpt it." Rinoa thought to her self as this was being said _'...he doesn't...love me...'_ As almost as if Rinoa knew what she was saying; "No, those were his genuine feelings." she coughed, "Now we can only assume that the Fallen Moogles are looking for you to gain political control." Ellone stood up, and looked at Rinoa "So I took my part to make sure you'd be safe and secure here, I have business to conduct but Frizz and Willow will come here and help you." Ellone smiled and just as she was about to leave, "Rinoa I'm happy you're here, and there will be more time to talk. But I must go off and do somethings, hopefully this weekend if all goes well I'll have time to talk...answer questions for you...if I can."  
  
As she left Rinoa looked around herself, and saw two people walk in a man who was tall and slender, with dark red hair entered in he was wearing an odd outfit, gray jumpsuit it look to be. The girl on the other hand was very pretty, the noticeable thing of her would be her one blue eye, and orange eye. And her pleasently long blonde hair. "Wow, it's her." the girl said excitedly "shush, or we'll look immature and unsuitable for the job" the man said. They bothed bowed, and did a different type of SeeD solute but there was something familiar to show they were SeeD. "I'm Frizz, and this is Willow, we're going to accompny you where ever you go." Willow smiled brightly, "So it is you-" before she could go on Frizz shooved her. "So....you're to protect me against this....group...?" They nodded. "We'll be happy to answer any questions you may ask." Rinoa looked from one to the other. "Well I guess for starters, who hired you to protect me?" Willow looked to Frizz biting her upper lip, Frizz cool as a cucumber said "Ellone's matters and we work for her, she ask us to do, so we did." Rinoa slightly nodded. Rinoa stood up a rumble in her stomach made a large nosie. "Well uhh....I'm hungry."   
  
Willow started marching off "Well lets go, I know the perfect spot, its located right over here." Willow pointed to the distance. Frizz followed as the two girl led ahead, Rinoa noticed something, that she hadn't once before, they were off on a Space Station or so she assumed, as she looked out the glass and saw the moon and a distant planet. She hadn't ever been to space, well...not of her own will at least or in conscience. "What's the matter, ohh you didn't know...well yeah for right now we're in space." Willow said it as it was just so casul to go into space, since only Esther could go to space "Well...I thought space station was destroyed." Willow nodded "It was but Esther remade it bigger than before, we sent up a little colony up here with Food market and different business there are currently 400 people living here and an additional 100 workers who come here in shifts ever two months they switch." Willow said as she started to stroll down the glass lined hall. Frizz walked up to Rinoa, "It's the one place where we knew you'd be safe until you knew a place you wanted to go." Rinoa nodded as she did understand. Rinoa saw there was just too much too look at as she saw there were families here. She was happy that the damage she inflicted awhile ago has been made up for. She got her food, and sat down with Willow and Frizz "So Rinoa what was it like?" Frizz gave her a stern look, Rinoa on the other hand hadn't quite understood the question, "huh?" Rinoa looked down and shook her head "ohh...nothing sorry." they continued to eat in silence. Frizz looked around and then to Rinoa, "Alright we should just go back to the room, until we can figure out where we should go." Willow and Rinoa agreed as they got up and left the table, Rinoa went back to throw out her trash, but when she turned around it was gone, Rinoa was a bit supprized and she agreed to go.  
  
"Well where to now?" Willow said as they finally made it back to the room, and awaited Rinoa to go and choose a place to hide out for awhile. Rinoa looked at a map as she began to debate on where to go. but before there was any decision and alarm went off.   
  
"CODE NINE CODE NINE EVERYONE TAKE COVER A CODE NINE!"  
  
Rinoa looked up and around and wondered, she was shocked  
  
"WHAT'S CODE NINE!"  
  
Frizz looked out the door  
  
"It's just not good." Frizz said as he went to the wall and grabbed his gunblade which a lot of people had been trained in since Squall and Seifer, And Willow ran up and grabbed her Whip. Rinoa stood there. "CODE NINE CODE NINE!"   
  
Rinoa still shook'n up "WHAT'S CODE NINE!"  
  
"Hopefully it's just a false alarm." Frizz said as he went forward to the door, and activated the lock down for the room. Willow nodded in agreement, Rinoa still annoyed and wondering but then a ringing nosie came, and there he was.  
  
It was **Squall **


	6. The Signal

_The Signal_  
  
Rinoa still dazed out awoke, she was in a different place than before, Frizz was standing next to her. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked as he looked up and saw that, Willow was still keeping look out. "Yeah..I'll be..what's a code nine?" Rinoa said, as she was still confused on what happen last thing she heard was that, the last thing she saw, was Squall. Frizz looked at her checking her making sure she was alright, "A Code nine is when something has gone wrong, we don't know what went wrong but something went wrong. So we took an escape pod, and took you with us, you just passed out and turned extremely pale, we become slightly worried." Rinoa wondered if they heard the ringing, but she wasn't exactly she that she did ethier, she just looked up at Frizz. "Was there anyone else in the room when a Code nine broke out?" Frizz shook his head, "No not that I'm aware of, why did you see something?" Rinoa just shook her head no and sighed, it was just in her head, that was all.  
  
Willow walked over, "It's all clear, no one in this town seemed to have notice, us that is." Frizz nodded. "Do you know where we are?" Rinoa asked as she looked around this little floral town. They shook their heads. "We just made an escape, we had not chance to pull out a locator, so I'm going to go into the town to see what is going on Willow will stay here with you Rinoa, she has a two way signal to get a hold of me if there is any trouble, alright." Rinoa smiled and thanked him as he went into the town. Willow sat next to Rinoa, "So....I only heard a little of what you two were saying, but who did you think you saw in the room." Rinoa bit her bottom lip, she wasn't sure as to what to say, she just looked at her, "it was....no one...." Willow nodded not pressing any further. "I'm sorry about all this, taking you without you knowing, and just hiding you all around." Rinoa nodded "I'm just sorry you all have to make a big deal over me." Willow just smiled, "It's quite alright, we still have to find you a safe hide away until we know what the FM want." Rinoa looked at her oddly "The who?" Willow laughed a bit, "Sorry The Fallen Moogle's, I call them the** FM** for short." Rinoa nodded understandingly. "That make sense."   
  
Willow and Rinoa stayed in the little brush, Rinoa hadn't really notice, they were in this little grass area within a blanket of throns to cover from those on the road heading to or from the little town. It was so beautiful. Rinoa wasn't really sure why they had come to this place she couldn't see the escape pod, maybe they got rid of it afraid it would have brought to much attention to them. Rinoa was sitting there quietly, if she wasn't on the run from some group she had never known, she would have enjoyed it a little more, she supposed. Willow looked a little worried, Rinoa didn't really notice it, but she definetly was, it had been a few hours sense Frizz left. Rinoa got up and walked over to Willow as she looked outside on to the road, there was no sign of anyone coming or going to this little town. Willow looked to Rinoa "There is no reason to worry, he'll be back, there is no reason to worry he _WILL be BACK_." She said to Rinoa, but it sounded more like she was trying to tell herself this, then something was vibrating in Willow's pocket "OOoh" she said as she took out the two way radio. "no-no-no-no" Rinoa looked at her, "He's in trouble." Rinoa looked at her and softly said, "We're going to have to go and save him." Willow nodded and they packed their stuff as Rinoa and Willow cautiously started to head toward this small little town. 


End file.
